Bésame
by Kokoro Blackland Herondale
Summary: ¡Bésame Alexander Lightwood! ¡Si crees que en realidad me amas, bésame!—Alec estaba en shock, era la oportunidad que había esperado por los últimos años de amor en secreto. ¿Cómo podía Jace dudar de lo que sentía por él y retarlo de esa forma?– Viñeta JxA


**Summary: **¡Bésame Alexander Lightwood! ¡Si crees que en realidad me amas, bésame!—Alec estaba en shock, era la oportunidad que había esperado por los últimos años de amor en secreto. ¿Cómo podía Jace dudar de lo que sentía por él y retarlo de esa forma? – Viñeta.

**Disclaimer:** Alec y Jace le pertenecen a la magnífica Cassie Clare (Aunque en las noches los dos se escabullen a mi cama XD)

Dedicado para mis Shadowhunters (Vii, Dessie, y Mel/Flippy) Pero muy en especial a Mel que se que se moría por leer un fic de estos dos y lo hice a su petición^^

* * *

**Bésame**

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Sé lo que sientes por mí —dijo Jace—, tú no, sin embargo. Sólo te gusto porque soy seguro. No hay riesgo. Y así, no tienes que intentar tener una relación de verdad, porque puedes usarme como excusa — dijo Jace con cizaña.

Todo bulló dentro de Alec, a Jace no le bastaba herir a Clary como lo había hecho si no que también quería desquitarse con él. Además... ¿Qué podría saber Jace acerca de sus sentimientos?

—Lo entiendo —dijo Alec tirante—. Primero Clary, luego tu mano, ahora yo. Vete al infierno, Jace.

—¿No me crees? —preguntó Jace —Bien. Sigue, Bésame ahora mismo.

Alec le miró horrorizado.

—¿Qué?

—¡Bésame Alexander Lightwood! ¡Si crees que en realidad me amas, bésame!

Alec estaba en shock, era la oportunidad que había esperado por los últimos años de amor en secreto. ¿Cómo podía Jace dudar de lo que sentía por él y retarlo de esa forma? Por un momento pensó en mandarlo al diablo. No tenía nada que demostrar, además estaba extremadamente confundido.

—Exacto. A pesar de mi asombroso atractivo, en realidad no te gusto de esa manera. Y si estás apartado de Magnus no es por mí. Es porque estás demasiado asustado para decirle a nadie a quién amas de verdad. El amor nos hace mentirosos —dijo Jace—. La reina Seelie me dijo eso. Así que no me juzgues por mentir sobre lo que siento. Tú también lo haces —él se puso en pie probablemente dispuesto a huir, pero Alec no le dio la oportunidad de hacer eso o de lastimarlo más.

Lo tomó con fuerza de los brazos y lo jaló hacía sí estampando los carnosos labios del rubio contra los suyos. Jace abrió sus ojos incrédulo, pero no se separó. Se quedo ahí dejando que Alec lo apretara a su pecho y le introdujera la lengua hasta el fondo. Alec estaba desesperado, ansioso de sentirlo como suyo, de saber que eran mentiras las que Jace le había dicho, que él si lo amaba y que realmente no sentía nada por Magnus…

Gimió contra la boca de Jace que no seguía su danza, quiso golpearlo y decirle que era un estúpido, pero seguía pegado a sus labios. Seguía forzándose a sentir algo como lo que había sentido cuando besaba a Magnus… y se dio cuenta que no era así.

Trató de alejar a Magnus de su pensamiento, pero no pudo. Una y otra vez la imagen y el recuerdo de él y Magnus besándose regresaba para confundirlo y hacerle ver lo idiota que era.

"Magnus, Magnus" era el nombre que realmente su boca quería gemir y al darse cuenta de ello se alejó abruptamente del cuerpo de Jace.

Los dos respiraron agitados y se vieron fijamente. Jace no necesitó decirle nada más… era cierto, había utilizado a su amigo, "a su hermano", para tratar de esconderse de las garras del verdadero amor. Definitivamente el idiota era él, no Jace… bueno, quizás sí lo era, pero sólo un poco.

—¿Te diste cuenta verdad? —preguntó Jace después de un momento; después de recuperar la respiración.

—¿De qué?

—De que aunque sea el mejor besador del mundo, no son mis besos los que deseas en realidad.

—Ni siquiera me besaste de vuelta.

—No lo necesitabas, con sólo tocar mis labios debió de haber sido suficiente. Muchas chicas se han conformado con eso— dijo Jace encogiéndose de hombros.

—Definitivamente eres un idiota, vete al diablo Jace.

Jace le sonrió de vuelta y Alec no pudo hacer más que suspirar y apenarse. Sí, estaba apenado y no tanto por haber besado a Jace, sino más bien porque mientras lo besaba pensaba en su verdadero amor…

Pensaba en Magnus Bane.

* * *

_**Jojojo Espero les haya gustado este pequeño momento entre Alec y Jace XD… (¡Amo a estos chicos!) **_

_**¿Comentarios para ésta Shadowhunter?**_


End file.
